


what we built

by sinfxllydelixious



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Falling In Love, Implied naughty things, Just two bros, M/M, Super Casual, bill and richie are pretty much the only ones actually in this, georgie is mentioned once but he is alive and well, in a treehouse they built together, no pennywise bc fuck that, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfxllydelixious/pseuds/sinfxllydelixious
Summary: each nail, each plank, the little scratches on the walls and the sloppily carved initials were a testament to them, a testament to their love and what they built.





	what we built

**Author's Note:**

> this was suppose to be a birthday present for the wonderful and amazing hazel (birb-boy), but i'm late af. anyway this is dedicated to her!

"H-Hammer.” Bill mutters, Richie repeats the word enthusiastically as he gently places the handle of the hammer in Bill’s palm. He watches closely as Bill’s eyebrows furrow as he pounds the nail into place.

“Anyway Billiam, as I was saying, we need to get a whole lookout tower going, make sure none of Bowers and his nasty goons come barreling into our little castle. Oh! And I was thinking the kitchen should go right about....there! No need for a bathroom though since we can just piss out the window. Are we getting separate rooms? Because I think-”

“R-Richie, we’re not gonna b-be able t-t-to fit all that sh-shit on this one tree. Now could you stop r-rambling and go down and get more planks so we c-can finish this wall?” Richie salutes Bill with a shining grin, turning to exit out the little hatch they made in the floor. He begins to strategically move from branch to branch until he reaches the ground. He looks through the planks, grabbing at the ones he’s deemed fit for the current wall they’re working on. 

“Few more n-n-nails t-too!” He nods as he hears Bill’s voice echo down, grabbing some nails and dropping them into his pocket. He tucks the planks in a certain way under his arm and begins his climb back up to their half finished tree house. 

Their little summer project, just for the two of them. Richie had stumbled across the tree when running from Bowers. And by stumbled, he means he slammed into the tree face first, cracking his glasses and giving himself a bloody nose. He had scrambled up the tree since the branches were steady and hung just low enough to support him. After he figured he was safe from getting his ass beat, he surveyed the tree more closely, finding that the thick base and the solid branches could support more than just one 13 year old boy. It could support a whole tree house. He had dragged Bill to the tree with starry eyes and a plan already brewing in his head. 

“So are you sure you don’t want to put a kitchen in?” Richie sings while dropping the planks on the floor. He winks when Bill shoots him an unamused look. He continues to ramble aimlessly as he hands the planks and nails to Bill, who responds with only slight hums and the occasional nod.

“Nail.” Bill sticks his a hand out, using the other one to keep the plank balanced. Richie sticks his hand into his pocket again, but this time just a little too fast, causing one of the nails to stab into his thigh. 

“Oh fuck me!” Richie hisses. He slowly pulls out the rest of the nails and drops them onto the ground, gripping at his thigh tightly. He watches as Bill lets the plank clatter to the ground.

“You d-dumbass! Come over here and sit.” He lets Bill pull him away from where he had dropped everything and sits on one of the bean bags that they had brought up earlier that day. His face twists into a look of discomfort as he sees a bit of blood start to soak through his jeans. Bill says something quickly as he pokes at Richie’s leg.

“What?”

“I th-think you need to pull d-down your pants,” Bill says a little more slowly, and Richie’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Jeez Big Bill, thought you’d be gentlemanly enough to ask me out to dinner first.”

“Take your h-head outta your d-dick. We need t-t-to see how bad it is.” Bill pokes harshly at Richie’s side making him yelp. He pushes at Bill, but unbuckles his jeans and pulls them down enough to expose the wound.

“Oh ew.” Richie hums, examining his thigh. He watches quietly as Bill grabs his water bottle, pouring some of the water onto a handkerchief and wiping away the blood. He bites at his lip at the slight sting, but as soon as all the blood is wiped away he can see that it’s not too deep

“Nurse Bill to the rescue! What would I ever do without you?” Richie bats his eyelashes as Bill smooths a band-aid over the puncture.  

“D-Die. Pull your p-pants up. Let’s finish this stupid wall and g-go home. I promised Georgie I’d r-read with h-him tonight.” 

“Aw, won’t you at least give my leg a little smooch? A kiss always makes everything better!” Richie wiggles his eyebrows enthusiastically.

“No you f-f-fool, pull your p-pants up.” Bill closes his water bottle and sets it aside, standing up and brushing his pants off. Richie pouts slightly and pulls up his pants. 

Just as he starts to brush off some of the sawdust, he feels Bill’s lips press softly against his cheek. He turns to say something, but Bill has already turned his back to him, starting to hammer another nail into place. He nods his head and tries to ignore the warmth in his cheeks. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his pocket knife and crouches at the window starting to sloppily chipping away right underneath the frame.

* * *

 

“Rich! Rich, I know you’re in h-here!” Bill pounds at the hatch door. He knew the lock would eventually be used against him. He continues to knock against it despite the slight ache in his knuckles and the growing risk of a wicked splinter.

“Fuck off, Denbrough.”

“You can’t tell me to fuck off when this damn tree house is j-just as much mine as it is yours. Now l-let me the hell in!” He counts to ten under his breath, hearing no movement inside. “Fine, asshole. I’ll go through the goddamn-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Richie growls, ripping open the hatch door and yanking Bill in. He lets him tumble onto the ground and slides back into one of the unrolled sleeping bags they keep in there.

“Real mature Richie, l-locking me out of our tree house. We’re almost  _ seventeen _ !” 

“I let you in, fuckass, so stop bellyaching,” Richie grumbles, slumping deeper into the sleeping bag. Bill inhales deeply and sits on the tattered bean bag next to Richie, counting to ten again in his head.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Alright.” 

“Of course he’d fall for Mike! Mike is a goddamn god! And I’m nothing but a fuckin’....unlovable piece of shit.” Richie hiccups slightly. He’s still cocooned in his sleeping bag, and Bill stops himself from laughing at the way he looks like a worm flailing around in it.

“First of all: Richie, you  _ are _ piece of shit, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be loved. Second of all — will you get out of that thing? I can’t take you seriously.”

“Yeah? Well neither could Ben.” Richie sniffles slightly. Bill sighs and crawls over to the wall where Richie has rolled over to. He sits by what he’s pretty sure is Richie’s head, and softly places his hand atop it. They sit there in silence, and Bill only moves his hand to gently pat Richie when he feels him shake with soft sobs.

“Th-that’s my ass by the way, idiot,” Richie finally chokes out, and Bill keeps his hand midair.

“Oh.” Bill thinks for just a second before raising his hand higher, then bringing it down harshly on Richie’s ass, making him yell and flail in the sleeping bag. Bill snickers as he watches Richie claw his way out, glaring with his glasses slightly askew on his face and cheeks stained with tears. Bill is about to crack some sort of joke when Richie tackles him, causing him to slam into the wooden floor with a bang.

“Will you kiss it better?” Richie whispers, and Bill shudders slightly at the way Richie’s eyes seem to be on fire.

“What am I kissing b-better?”

“Everything.”

* * *

 

They stare up at the old tree house. It definitely looks a lot higher than they remember.

“Why are we here, Tozier?” Bill laughs as Richie tugs at his hand slightly, urging him to start climbing. It’s almost like the first time he laid eyes upon this tree nearly twelve years ago.

“Could you just, get that fine ass of yours up here?”

“Is it even safe?” Bill glances at the old wooden structure sitting on the thick branches.

“Perfectly! I checked it myself the other day.” Richie pulls a little harder at his hand.

“Babe, you know I only half trust your judgment.” Bill mumbles, but follows Richie up the branches anyway. He almost makes Richie fall when he pinches his ass as he opens the hatch. He pulls himself through and shakes his head when he sees that Richie has set up a little picnic in the dusty old treehouse of theirs.

“Like it?” Richie smiles hopefully while settling on the blanket. Bill only nods and joins him, helping him unpack the basket he had left there for them. They start to reminisce over all the memories they made in this tree house, recounting every little detail of the life that this haven had offered them. Bill watches fondly as Richie crawls over to where he had carved their initials, a simple BD with + RT underneath it.

“This is missing something.” Richie states, brandishing his pocket knife and digging it into the plank. Bill chuckles as Richie makes quick work of the wood, his motions a little smoother than they had been when he first carved into it all those years ago.

“How long does it take to carve a heart?” Bill finally asks after a few more minutes and Richie shakes his head.

“Who said I was just carving a heart?” Richie moves to the side so Bill can see the improvements he’s made. He did indeed carve a heart around their initials, but just a few inches beneath it, with crooked letters and an odd looking question mark, reads ‘Marry me?’. 

“You fuckin- yes!” Bill barely chokes out, opening his arms wide. Richie tosses his knife aside and dives forward into Bill’s arms peppering his face with kisses.

“Surprisingly Big Bill, we’ve never properly  _ christened _ this tree house. Care to change that?” Bill grabs Richie’s face and smashes their lips together, pulling away to quickly speak.

“Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @sinningtozier :~D


End file.
